


I'll let you set the pace//'Cause I'm not thinking straight//My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more//What are you waiting for?

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Kisses - WLW [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with Smut and Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie needs reassurance, Fliss gives it... fiercely.





	I'll let you set the pace//'Cause I'm not thinking straight//My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more//What are you waiting for?

“Mickie... for god’s sake...”

Fliss can’t help how loud she is by now, pushing and pulling until Mickie is trapped between her and the wall, hands gripping hard at her chin and waist. 

“What the fuck?”

“Do you love her?”

“No. Jesus... No. No I don’t. I love you.”

“Then why....”

“She questioned it... okay? She fucking...”

Fliss’ voice snaps and she gives in, kissing Mickie hard, almost brutally until the woman is shaking beneath her, her hand dropping from Mickie’s chin to her waist, her kisses still hard, claiming Mickie as her own, the one woman she will always want. At one point she tries to pull back, grunting softly as Mickie pulled her back, yanking hard on her shirt at her waist, hands running over Fliss’ hips to pull her closer. 

It takes time for either of them to calm, Fliss barely breathing until she’s sure Mickie knows what she’s feeling, they slip from anger into heat, Fliss panting openly into Mickie’s mouth, still refusing to let go just yet, the two fighting for air until Mickie’s hands slacken at Fliss’ hips, Fliss moving to push sweat-soaked hair from Mickie’s eyes, smiling lightly against her lips. 

“Mine?”

Mickie sounds almost meek, questioning. 

“Yours.”

Fliss is beaming now, her next kisses softer, sweeter, still claiming but gentle. 

“Yours.”

Mickie breaks then, burrowing her face into Fliss’ chest, openly weeping even as Fliss kisses her forehead softly, stroking a hand through her hair. 

“I love you, sweetheart, I love you.”

Fliss’ words are softer now. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

She steps back, pulling Mickie into her arms, holding her tightly. 

“I’m yours.”


End file.
